Sexting
by FrosteeFlakes
Summary: There was simply no denying the fact... Miyagi was old! Junjou Terrorist, Lemon


**Title:** Sexting**  
Genre: **Hopefully you'll find at least a little bit of humour in it, ne? ^.^**  
Warnings:** *sings* "_SMUT!_  
_Give me smut and nothing but!_  
_A dirty novel I can't shut,_  
_If it's uncut,_  
_and unsubt... (tle)_" – Tom Lehrer! Love that song! XD**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Junjou Romantica... But I really, _really _want to! *grins***  
Summary:** There was simply no denying the fact... Miyagi was _old_!

**A/N:** So, I just finished my first exam yesterday and I decided to take today off (even though I have another one next week? *sigh*) Anyways, I felt like writing some pointless comedy and Terrorist smut, so that's how this fic came about! Also, because I haven't updated my other story (Junjou Mermaid) in yonks, people are starting to beg me to continue with the next chapter! Sorry to those waiting, but I've been flat out this year with Uni and other stuff! I _really _didn't want to try write it now and have it rushed and poorly written (well, poorer than it already is! lol ^^;) so I kind of used this fic now to break my, for lack of a better saying, "writer's block"! I know it's not the update people have been asking for, but at least it's something! XD

* * *

"_Ka-mi-jou_" Miyagi chirped playfully as he flopped down into his office chair, watching the younger man grit his teeth in annoyance and deliberately try to ignore the incessant buzzing of his cell phone, not to mention Miyagi's aggravating comments every time his message tone sounded "It's ringing again! Somebody must _lo~ve_ you"

"Shut up and finish your work, professor" Hiroki grumbled as he reached for his red pen – For some reason, he _always_ seemed to need his red pen when marking his students essays!

Miyagi sighed dramatically and lit a cigarette, bringing it to his lips to hide his developing smirk. Kamijou was too much fun to tease "But it could be important, Hiroki-chan"

"_Don't_ call me that!" The younger man growled as he slammed the pen down on the table, abandoning his work and picking up the phone beside him "This is the twentieth message today – I already _know_ what it's going to say!"

"Ah, young love!" Miyagi reminisced in a falsely wistful voice, getting up from his seat and coming to stand beside his flustered assistant professor "That brat spoils you too much, you know! It really goes to your head!"

"When has it ever gone to my head?" Hiroki objected, clenching his teeth as he fought the oncoming surge of anger that Miyagi always seemed to bring out in him "And he's not a brat!"

Rolling his eyes, he ignored the almost inaudible additional comment and flung his arm around the younger man's shoulder. His face beamed happily, but also mischievously, like that of a schoolgirl gossiping in the school yard as he snatched the phone from Hiroki's grasp "_So_... What does it say?" He sung boisterously, shifting his eyes from Hiroki's blushing face to the lit up screen on his cell phone. The smaller man tried to shrug him away and get his phone back, but Miyagi simply pulled it out of reach and read the message aloud in a mock loving tone "_'My dearest, Hiro-san! Enjoy the rest of your day at work and come home to me soon! I love you!'_ – It must be so nice to be so loved, Hiroki-chan?"

"Stop calling me that!" His subordinate growled before lunging for the phone and stealing it out of Miyagi's hand, slamming it shut the second the older man let go "And don't read other people's private things, bastard!"

"But I thought we didn't keep secrets, my sweet honey!" He replied melodramatically, leaning against the desk and taking a long deep puff from his cigarette, revelling in its addictive taste "I don't know what he sees in you? You're so mean... And you're always scowling – Yeah, just like that!" Miyagi pointed an accusing finger and poked him in the forehead, watching as the man's brows furrowed deeper and angrier, making his frown lines more prominent on his youthful face.

Hiroki flushed bright red and his eyes narrowed furiously "Like you can talk, old man! How about you just leave me alone and start worrying about your own damn life – Like that _brat_ of yours! He's only half your age and the _dean's son_ – At least I have boundaries and don't go around..." Hiroki's angered outcry was abruptly cut short by an irritating beeping sound!

"Twenty-one messages, Kamijou – I think it's about time you reply to at least one of them!" Miyagi said, smirking triumphantly and ignoring his assistant professors previous outburst like he always did. Kamijou was prone to fits of 'unprovoked' rage and Miyagi had learnt to just disregard them. He strutted over to his desk chair nonchalantly and sat back down, looking completely relaxed in his every movement... _Ah_, life was good!

"I swear, if this is another love letter, I'll take his phone and jam it where th..." Hiroki paused, staring blankly at his own phone in hand.

Miyagi blinked, intrigued by the man's response and leaned forward in his seat to get a better look "What's wrong? Did he finally dump your no good ass?"

"Wh-What do you mean _no good_? I'm a Hell of a lot better than... _Argh_, whatever! It wasn't mine" Hiroki grumbled, shutting his phone and placing it back in his pocket. Realisation dawned upon Miyagi and he quickly searched for his own phone hidden beneath stacks upon stacks of unorganised documents, finally finding it beneath some unmarked essays that his student had been pestering him to finish. Pushing those aside, he flipped it open and stared at the message from his young lover.

"Um..." He began unintelligibly after a brief moment of reading, confusion written all over his face. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head to the side, continuing to stare at the phone but unsuccessfully deciphering its message.

"What's it say" Hiroki asked in an uninterested tone that poorly hid his curiosity.

The older man looked up at his assistant professor and blinked "I... have _no_ idea!"

"Idiot!" Hiroki grumbled, snatching the phone from the older man's slack hand and reading the message over in his head.

'_Hey M, RU stl wrk? NEwA, JTLYK, i hv a ltl surprIz 4 U 2nt nd I cnt w8 so pls cum hOm qixlE nd well tlk thN! Luv S (^3^)'_

"What the... What _is_ this?" Kamijou said in disbelief, turning the phone upside down and trying to read it from a different angle. It didn't improve his understanding of the message, but it honestly couldn't make it any worse "Is it a joke, or has the brat finally lost his mind?"

"No..." Miyagi sighed, running his hand through his hair and brushing it out of his face "That's how teenagers write, these days!"

"You mean he did this on purpose?" Kamijou replied sceptically, once more looking at the phone and trying to interpret the seemingly foreign language on screen "It's ridiculous! If one of my students wrote like this in my classroom, I'd fail them immediately!"

"I know – That's why I usually get him to ring me. And when he does _actually_ message, he usually doesn't say anything important," He paused and brought his cigarette to his lips once more, feeling the sudden craving for nicotine. Talking about his young lover with his work colleague made him anxious and unsure of how to act appropriately. Miyagi chuckled awkwardly and tried to look casual, but failed miserably in his attempt "I just fake it and pretend I know what he's saying!"

"But what if it's important, idiot?" Hiroki snapped, handing the phone back and taking a seat at his desk "Just ring him and ask what the Hell he wants..."

"I can't do that – I already feel so _old_!" He grumbled, scrunching his face unhappily at the reminder of his age. Of course he cared about Shinobu and wanted to have common interests and conversations, but sometimes the boy would want to talk about things Miyagi just _didn't_ understand. When Shinobu would talk movies – Teen comedies and pointless slashers – Miyagi would talk about the classics and their literature equivalents – Tales of action, suspense and romance. When Shinobu would speak of music, he'd refer to songs with loud guitars and even louder drum and bass – Miyagi's interpretation was of something softer, with more melody and blues and a deep lyrical meaning. Worse yet, it felt like every conversation he'd had recently seemed to begin with 'In my day' before it fell into some sort of reminiscent tale about his youth and the problems with kids today.

There was simply no denying the fact – Miyagi was _old_!

Kamijou watched as a look of anguish flitted across the other man's face before he sighed and ran a hand through his dark locks. Miyagi was obviously distressed about something and, even though Hiroki had sat back down and pretended to resume his marking – Acting as though he'd lost interest in the conversation and was ignoring his bosses age-related dilemma's – In truth, he was listening with curiosity and concern. He'd never admit it, but he hated seeing Miyagi look so troubled by his home life – It affected his work productivity, after all, and that only left more work for _him_ to do! Growling deep in his throat and tightening his already firm grip on the red marking pen, Hiroki turned around and finally faced his boss "Well, if this is how teenagers write nowadays, why don't you just ask some of your students? They all seem to like you for whatever reason – I'm sure they'd help!"

"_Ooh_, is that jealousy I hear? Maybe if you were nicer to your students, they'd love you like..."

"_Shut up_!" Hiroki barked as Miyagi snickered behind his cigarette, taking another long puff with a calculating look on his face. He felt his cheeks heat up and flush darkly, and Miyagi simply continued to laugh at his expense. _'This is what I get for trying to help the idiot?'_ He groaned internally, silently affirming his former rule to never help the man, no matter how much their work would be affected. It's not like it made a difference – Miyagi never did anything anyway! "Bastard, I couldn't care less if they like me or not! All I meant was that your students would probably know what the brats' message said!"

"Oh, yeah, and what am I supposed to tell them? That I got a message from my under-aged, _male_ lover who, let's not forget, is the Dean's only son! Yeah, that sounds like a _great_ plan!" He deadpanned, rereading the uninterpretable message still lit up on the screen of his phone before closing it shut and forcing all worrisome thoughts out of his mind "Whatever? I'm sure it's nothing important! Let's go out drinking, Hiroki-chan!"

"I told you not to call me that!" The younger man snapped, throwing his red pen with practiced accuracy and hitting his boss directly between the brows. Miyagi groaned and rubbed his forehead, acting as though he'd been hit by something ten times larger than a simple biro.

"And I'm not going drinking with you! I have work to finish and a home to go to, so don't even try to..." Once again, Hiroki's ranting was cut off by a loud ringing, signalling yet _another_ text message! One glance at the screen confirmed that it was indeed from the same person as the previous twenty. Slamming the phone shut with more force than necessary, he jumped to his feet and dragged his laughing boss out the door "Screw it! I need a drink if he's gonna be like _this_ when I get home!"

"But he only loves you, Hiroki-chan..."

"Stop calling me that, _bastard_!"

* * *

"Where have you been?" Was the first thing Shinobu said as Miyagi stumbled through the door of his apartment. He blinked a few times at the image of his scowling lover directly before him; his keys jingling in hand even though the boy yanked the door open and pulled him inside the second he'd arrived on the doorstep.

Miyagi's mind finally processed that he'd been asked a question, but he didn't even have time to think of an answer before Shinobu started again, sounding angrier this time "Did you get my message or just ignore me entirely?" He fumed and Miyagi found himself sweating under interrogation.

"Well, you see, Shinobu-chin..."

"And have you been out drinking?" Blue eyes hardened as Miyagi shifted slightly "You reek of alcohol!"

"I only had one, though" He began in defence, laughing nervously as he walked past the boy and sat on the couch "Kamijou was the one who did all the drinking..."

"You went drinking with _him_?" It wasn't a question, more a furious accusation. Miyagi gulped when his lover stomped towards him and flopped down onto the couch beside him, placing an obvious distance between them. Shinobu sat as close to the arm of the chair that he could without actually sitting on top of it "I told you that I had a surprise for you and wanted you home, and you go out drinking with that idiot assistant of yours"

"Kamijou's not an idiot, he's really very..."

"He's an idiot!" Shinobu said decisively and Miyagi realised that he was only acting out of jealousy. He smiled softly at the reminder of the boy's immaturity, but it went unnoticed by his lover who simply refused to look at him.

"So..." He ventured a subject change, using a lighter tone of voice and moving an inch closer towards the other side of the couch. He watched as Shinobu's jaw unclenched slightly, but the tenseness in his body didn't fade "You had a surprise for me? Is it a _good_ surprise?"

"No" The boy replied stubbornly, turning his head away from the older man to hide the developing blush. Miyagi saw it, however, and smirked as he silently advanced on his prey.

"But didn't you just say you had a surprise for me?" Miyagi continued to inch closer to his scowling lover, the smaller body practically radiating heat as his blush intensified.

"I _had_ a surprise for you" He bit out, shifting his body so far over that he was nearly hanging off the edge of the couch. Trapped flat against the chair with nowhere to move, Shinobu could hardly control his breathing as his heart thumped loudly against his chest. Miyagi was so close beside him, but he didn't make any contact which drove his libido all the more wild.

"That's too bad..." Miyagi whispered against Shinobu's ear, his breath so hot it almost burnt. His already fierce blush only intensified when he felt the older man's tongue lick his earlobe and two strong arms wrap around his waist "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

There were teeth now and Shinobu could barely think straight as his ear was expertly assaulted "_A-Ahh_... N-No" He breathed, unsure as to whether he was answering the question or objecting to the molesting touches that his older lover was cruelly using against him. Either way, Miyagi didn't stop. A calloused hand snuck beneath the youth's shirt and tweaked his nipple, causing the nub to harden at his touch and Shinobu to cry out in agony.

"St-Stop, Miyagi..." He pleaded as his strength left him and his body sagged in the older man's grasp. Miyagi took full advantage of this and manoeuvred Shinobu's body around, turning the boy to face him as he pressed his back down against the soft upholstery.

Glazed blue eyes stared up at the man hovering above him, trying desperately to remember why he was angry in the first place. All thoughts evaded him, however, when Miyagi's lips came down and crushed hungrily against his own. Vaguely he could taste cigarettes and alcohol, but it was easily drowned out by the bitter sweet taste of Miyagi. The tongue that invaded his mouth was strong and forceful, but the hand that caressed his hair was surprisingly gentle. His skin felt hot and enflamed, like he was on fire, but he didn't mind it in the slightest! However, when the older pulled away, Shinobu felt all that warmth recede with it and whimpered at the loss.

"I'm sorry I didn't come home any sooner" He murmured softly, nuzzling his face into the youth's silky golden hair and inhaling his sweet scent. When the boy didn't reply, he pulled his head away and stared into hazy blue eyes "Please, Shinobu, tell me what the surprise was... I want to know"

Miyagi watched as the boys mind immediately snapped back into focus, his eyes wide and face flushed adorably "N-No... It-It's embarrassing!"

Miyagi just smirked and kissed his lover gently "When have you ever let that stop you before?" He grinned cheekily, but the frown on Shinobu's face only strengthened "I really am sorry, Shinobu"

"But why..." The teen spoke in a pathetic whisper, poorly veiling the hurt in his voice. He averted his gaze from his older lover's and allowed his head to loll to the side, purposely staring at anything but the man above him "Why didn't you come home when I asked you to?"

"Aha, no... It's embarrassing" He immediately felt the body trapped beneath him tense up as he repeated the words Shinobu had said moments ago.

"Don't make fun of me!" The boy screeched as he furiously tried to cover his face with his hands "It's not funny! It's not..."

"I'm not making fun of you! It _is_ embarrassing!" He insisted, batting the boy's hands away from his face and forcefully turning his head towards him "How about I tell you mine, if you tell me yours?"

Shinobu's body froze on the couch, mulling it over in his head. His eyes shyly locked on Miyagi's with the innocence of a child, and he spoke in a pleading, soft voice "Y-You first"

"Alright..." Miyagi smiled softly and put his inhibitions aside. He didn't mind being mocked at his expense if it made Shinobu only a little bit happier "I, ah... I didn't understand your message"

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with your phone?"

"No, I mean I couldn't _understand_ the words! It's like a whole other language! It made me feel... _Old_!"

There was an awkward pause before a rare smile stretched across Shinobu's face, but it wasn't the arrogant smirk, full of mockery and disdain he had expected – It was more relieved and thankful, as though the teen was expecting to hear something _far_ worse. However, that innocent look was short-lived, and soon Shinobu's face lit up with hilarity, the first barks of laughter painful to Miyagi's already damaged ego. Even so, the unabashed joy on his lovers face made his worries disappear and his heart flutter with love and adoration.

The boy was just too cute when he laughed like that!

"So, what was your surprise?" He asked as he grabbed his lover and pulled him upright, back into his arms and firmly against his chest. Almost instinctively, his hands sought out the boy's skin beneath his clothing and happily caressed every inch of soft, porcelain skin he could find. It was a habit he had developed over time – One he had _no_ plans of breaking!

With their faces so close, Miyagi could _feel_ the hot blush on Shinobu's cheeks more than he could see it. His large hands rubbed the boy' slender back and massaged his tense shoulders, hoping that his lover would calm down and relax under his touch "Please, Shinobu, tell me what your surprise was!"

"C-Close your eyes first" The youth replied stiffly, his usual confidence evading him as he looked far more uncomfortable and self-conscious than Miyagi was used to seeing. Even so, he knew that Shinobu's infamous stubborn streak was surely as strong as ever and he wasn't going to get any answers until he complied with the boy's shy demand.

"And don't peek!" Miyagi heard when he closed his eyes as his lover had wished, knowing it was the only way for the boy's embarrassment to subside. The moment his lids shut and his vision went black, the weight of Shinobu on his lap disappeared causing him to almost open his eyes in alarm just to make sure he wasn't being deceived and abandoned. Pushing that negative thought to the back of his mind, Miyagi remained resilient and refused to peek.

Yet, as seconds went by like long pregnant minutes, Miyagi couldn't completely control his curiosity and give the boy all the privacy he had surely wanted. He strained his ears to hear for any and every movement, waiting for a clue to what Shinobu was doing. However, the only sound he could actually make out was some rustling and the impatient footfalls of his lover, sounding as though the boy was running all over the room preparing for Miyagi's surprise. It was flattering to think that the teen loved him enough to not only get him a surprise but also put in the effort to prepare for it.

He smiled and faithfully kept his eyes shut as the boy returned to his side and sat down on the floor in front of him. However, that smile soon fell from his face and his eyes shot open in alarm when two hands grabbed hold of his knees and shyly pushed them apart.

"_Shinobu-chin_?" He spluttered, voice squeaky and uneven in comparison to his usual deep, melodious tone "Wh-What are you..." The question died in his throat as he stared in awe at the teen before him. Wearing nothing but his underwear – Looking _extremely _sexy without meaning to be – Shinobu looked uncharacteristically timid and fragile with his slender, shaking hands rubbing against Miyagi's crotch awkwardly as he struggled to undo his pants.

"No! You don't have to! Please don't force..."

"I'm not forcing myself!" The boy interrupted snappishly, his head finally raising enough for Miyagi to see his adorably flushed face. Blue eyes hardened with a false conviction, clearly overshadowed by the fear and uncertainty he truly felt. Even if Shinobu looked as frightened as a small child, he simply couldn't find the will power to object to the sinfully tempting proposition "And I told you not to peek"

"How can I not when you..." He drifted off, feeling his groin ache and burn at just the image of his adorable lover. It was surely a once in a lifetime sight "Just... Take it slow, Shinobu-chin! Don't push yourself"

Shinobu swallowed hard around the lump in his throat and decided to obey Miyagi just this once. His hands felt like lead as he finally managed to unzip the man's pants and lower them along with his underwear just enough to reveal the rapidly hardening cock beneath.

Miyagi's body burned feverishly as Shinobu stared at his exposed manhood, standing half erect. He was eager for more stimulation, and that wish was soon granted when the teen began to pump him, though tentative and clumsy. He groaned and lolled his head back against the couch as his member began to throb and swell.

So distracted by the pleasure he felt, Miyagi didn't notice Shinobu uncap a tube with his other hand until cold liquid met his hot flesh "_Wahh_..."

Miyagi yelped and jumped up in surprise. Shinobu visibly flinched and lost his balance, catching himself with the palm of his hand and re-righting himself "S-Sorry!"

"No, it's okay" Miyagi sighed, feeling a sharp pang of guilt in his chest as the boy bowed his head and averted his eyes "What was that?" The teen simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

Sliding himself off the edge of the couch and onto the floor in front of his lover, Miyagi reached out and wrapped his large hand around Shinobu's much smaller one, grabbing the tube and reading the label aloud "Cherry flavoured _lube_?"

Shinobu's body went rigid at those words, and he finally lifted his head enough for Miyagi to see his teary eyes, full of embarrassment and shame. He knew it was probably a bad idea, but he laughed.

"It-It's not funny" The teen shouted in indignation, clenching his fists and weakly punching Miyagi in the shoulder.

"I didn't know you were so partial to cherries" He snickered, finding it even more amusing when Shinobu's face turned a bright shade of _'cherry_' red.

"I... I'm _not_!" He defended himself as Miyagi's laughter grew "I was just afraid that I wouldn't like the taste, so..."

"The taste of what?" Miyagi asked, feigning innocence.

"Th-The taste of _that_!" He pointed an accusatory finger at Miyagi's erection, still hard and throbbing – And, now, completely drenched in a pale pink liquid.

"And, um... Where exactly did you purchase this _cherry_ flavoured _lube_?" Miyagi snickered, loving how easy it was to draw a reaction from his young lover "What type of stores have you been shopping at?"

"Sh-_Shut up_!"

"I didn't realise you had those kinds of interests, Shinobu-chin! You know, there are plenty of other _fun_ things you can buy in _those_ types of stores! Maybe we should try some of those..."

"Can you just show a little bit of sympathy, please?" He groaned, trying to cover his face with his hands only to have Miyagi pull them away.

"Don't hide, Shinobu!" The boy shuddered as Miyagi's large hands gripped his own roughly "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease, it's just... You're so adorable when you're flustered"

As he spoke, he slowly lowered the boy's hands and placed them over his erection.

Shinobu's eyes went wide as Miyagi's hands guided his own, clasping them firmly around his heated member and urging them to pump as he had done earlier. He could see the older man's girth more clearly now, the pants that once obscured his view having fallen down past his knees and out of the way.

After only a few pumps, Shinobu noticed that Miyagi was fully hard and moaning beneath his breath. Shame engulfed him as he grew more and more turned on by the sounds alone, gaining a little bit of confidence and beginning to feel greedy with it – He wanted to know what _other_ responses he could pull from the man.

Licking his lips and shifting his body lower to the ground, he decided it was now or never "M-Miyagi, I want to do, I mean... I want to _try _do what... You do t-to... Me?" He stuttered, internally berating himself for losing his nerve. Where'd all that confidence from a moment ago disappear to?

"You don't have t..." His objection was quickly silenced as the boy glared at him, clearly not wanting to have this conversation a second time. Miyagi didn't really want to push it any further either – He didn't feel comfortable making the boy any angrier when he was so close to a certain _sensitive_ part of his anatomy!

"Just go slow, alright" Shinobu nodded in response and lowered his eyes, preparing himself to do what Miyagi had done to him countless times before.

Breathing deeply through his nose, Shinobu bestowed a soft kiss upon the tip of Miyagi's already weeping erection. He heard no complaints from above, but he couldn't actually bring himself to look up and see for certain, so he simply continued in his exploration. His tongue darted out, licking a small drop of the salty white substance which was mostly overpowered by the cherry flavoured lube he had so _generously_ coated it in. He curiously circled the head before licking along the underside of Miyagi's penis, all the way down to the base and back up to the top.

Encouraged by an approving moan, he boldly took the member into his mouth and gave it a small suck. Miyagi's moans grew louder and more strained, and he felt a shudder run through the man's whole body before him. When Shinobu bobbed his head and swirled his tongue, Miyagi reached out and fisted his hand in his hair, coaxing the boy to continue.

Shinobu increased the speed of his movement, sucking harder and faster, using his tongue to pay particular attention the tip. Vaguely, he could hear the lascivious sounds of his own mouth sucking and slurping, and he felt oddly excited by it all.

"_Hnn_..." Miyagi groaned, tightening his hold on Shinobu's hair. He thought the boy would be timid and overly cautious, but he was surprisingly bold and confident. With another teasing flick of Shinobu's tongue and powerful suck to his throbbing organ, Miyagi felt himself being drawn closer and closer to completion. He pulled back, quickly pushing Shinobu away before he did something both he _and_ the inexperienced youth would regret.

His lover looked up with tears rimming his eyes, and that erotic, blushing face was almost enough to make him come then and there "Wh-What's wrong, Miyagi? Was I... N-Not good?" Shinobu asked, sounding both pitiful and heartbroken. Miyagi was mesmerised and almost missed the question entirely, staring shamelessly at the boy's lusciously swollen, pink lips. Those same lips began to quiver with unease as a strange silence passed between them "M-Miyagi..."

"No, you weren't bad at all! You were... You _are_ amazing!" He breathed heatedly, grabbing Shinobu's face and crushing their lips together.

The boy gasped into the kiss, allowing Miyagi's tongue to enter his mouth and take over completely. Distractedly, Shinobu felt a hand on his chest, gently caressing his sensitive nipple, before it lowered, rubbing down his sides and onto his thighs. He whimpered desperately, not really aware of himself and where this was leading. When he felt another strong hand join in and settle on his ass, he was suddenly _very_ aware!

"Wh-What's tha-_ahh_..." He drifted off as a slickened finger prodded his rear and pushed past the ring of muscles.

"Mmm, _cherries_" The older man chuckled, his deep voice rumbling in Shinobu's ear. The boy shuddered, turning his head away to hide his blush before noticing the discarded bottle sitting beside Miyagi's knee. He was suddenly very angry with himself for having bought it – This wasn't the way he had _intended_ for the lube to be used!

"Did you buy condoms as well?"

"N-No, I didn't.. Nnn..." The boy groaned as a second finger entered his body, stretching him further than what was considered comfortable.

"Lucky there's one in my pants, then!" Miyagi smirked, reaching into his pants pocket and grabbing the item before kicking the garment off entirely. He then reached back, pulled his shirt over his head and uncaringly threw it behind himself.

"Wh-Why do walk around with _that_ in your pocket?" Shinobu almost screeched, momentarily forgetting his lust out of surprise of Miyagi's _pervertedness_ – And it wasn't often that he was surprised by Miyagi's pervertedness – He'd become more used to it than anything!

"I never know when I might need it" The dark haired man smirked with a sultry grin, scissoring his fingers inside his lover, being granted little moans of pleasure as a reward "Who knows? You might jump me in the doorway one day, and we may never _actually_ make it to the bedroom..."

"I-I didn't... _Jump_ you!" He replied, utterly repulsed and embarrassed by the suggestion. However, when his _bastard_ lover stroked his prostate, all other thoughts abandoned him as he was suddenly engulfed in pleasure.

Shinobu scrambled desperately for something to hold onto – _Anything_ to hold onto – But only managed to grab Miyagi by the shoulders and pull him down on top of himself in a very _compromising_ position.

"Eager, aren't we?" Miyagi remarked and Shinobu couldn't even bring himself to object – Truthfully, he was feeling _eager_ for more... Though he'd never admit it aloud!

The boy bit his lower lip and watched, mesmerised, as Miyagi grabbed the condom and ripped it open with his teeth, swiftly rolling it along his engorged member. Suddenly, Shinobu felt those large, slickened fingers retreat from his needy hole and tug on his underwear, almost ripping it from his body as he did so. Stripped and pinned on his back, he was wholly exposed for Miyagi's hungry eyes to see. An almost animalistic growl strained from the older man's throat before his lips descended, crushing against his own and leaving him completely breathless. Vaguely he felt something lower prodding against his entrance, and he wasn't fully aware of it until he felt Miyagi push in and thrust inside "_Ahhh_..."

"Shh, relax Shinobu-chin" Miyagi whispered against his parted lips. He clenched his eyes shut, willing himself to loosen his body up and, soon, he was trembling with ecstasy and crying out every time his lover pushed deep inside, sending small shattering bursts of pleasure through his entire being.

Miyagi smirked as Shinobu's erection strained between their two bodies, begging to be touched. The boy, seemingly unaware of his own actions and the lust-filled gaze that watched his every move, reached downwards and began pumping himself mercilessly, rocking his hips with the rhythm of each thrust that pounded into his body.

It was too much – The sight, sound and feel of his lover, writhing in passion and pleasure beneath him – Miyagi just couldn't take it anymore! He grabbed Shinobu's knees and lifted them up, pushing them closer to the teen's chest with his ass raised higher in the air. The boy spluttered an incomprehensible objection before his moans completely took over, Miyagi's thrusts not stopping for a second. This new position gave him leverage, allowing him to push further and deeper within his young lover, pounding hard against Shinobu's inner walls and prostate. He felt the body around him seize and clamp down firmly against his erection, watching the final moment before the boy came with a loud, hearty cry. An indescribable sensation washed through his body – Satisfying and powerful from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. His gasps were ragged and harsh, and he released a breathy cry as his orgasm slammed into him.

Shinobu laid completely still, unable to will his body to move a single muscle. Glazed blue eyes locked shyly on Miyagi's, which stared at him from above. The man smiled lovingly down upon him and closed the distance between their faces, connecting their lips for only a brief moment, barely touching enough to even consider it a kiss.

"Bed?" Miyagi asked, lifting the smaller body up into his arms with ease. Shinobu nodded his head and didn't complain, which was surprising – And somewhat disappointing – To Miyagi since he was carrying the boy as a groom would his bride whilst crossing the threshold. Then, Miyagi smirked devilishly and decided to take full advantage of this _cooperative _side of his lover. He stopped moving, knelt to the ground and grabbed the bottle of cherry flavoured lube before making his way to the bedroom.

"Wh-Why'd you grab that for?" Shinobu asked wide-eyed as the older man gently laid his naked body down on the mattress.

"_Why_?" Miyagi repeated, a sultry grin consuming his face as his hand snuck beneath the boys hips and firmly grabbed his exposed ass "Round two, of course"

"I-Idiot!" Shinobu spluttered before Miyagi's lips descended on his own and kissed him fervently, silencing all protests once and for all.

* * *

Miyagi relaxed back into his office chair, thinking about the wonderful night he'd had. Round two was great, but round three and four were even better! He had never imagined that that tiny little bottle of cherry lube could stretch so far... And be used in _so_ many _different_ ways!

The office door opened suddenly, his train of thought effectively derailed, as a rather tired looking Hiroki stumbled into the room. He smirked in amusement as the younger man walked with a notable limp and cringed as he sat down in his chair.

"Well, well... Looks like you had a big night, Hiroki-chan" Miyagi commented smugly, watching the discomfort on Hiroki's face as he tried to sit comfortably without aggravating his, what Miyagi assumed, _very _sore behind.

"Don't even _think_ of saying another word!" He grumbled beneath his breath, grabbing a painkiller from his desk draw and swallowing it quickly, not even caring to stand up and grab some water.

Miyagi continued unashamedly, Hiroki's threat falling on deaf ears "I know you get a little frisky when you're drunk, but..."

"I told you to shut up, bastard!" Miyagi simply laughed in response and stood, grabbing the younger man a bottle of water from the cooler and handing it to him – It was the least he could do, especially when he was in such a fantastic mood himself!

Hiroki took it and uncapped the bottle, grabbing another painkiller from his draw and drinking as though he had been dehydrated and dying of thirst.

"What? Not even a 'thank you', Hiroki-chan?" He teased as he lit a cigarette, raising it to his upturned lips and taking a long, satisfying puff.

"You don't deserve a thank you!" He growled, looking a little livelier now than he had all morning "This is all your fault you know! If you hadn't taken me out drinking last night, and I had of just gone home, I'd..." A message tone sounded, coming from inside Miyagi's pocket. Kamijou snarled, beginning to _hate _modern technology and all the interruptions it caused.

"What's _nonsense _does it say this time?" Hiroki asked, knowing exactly who the message was from before Miyagi even reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone! The younger man smirked as he had an idea, snatching the device away before his boss could even read it himself "Consider this Karma for yesterday!"

He read the message aloud in a far too happy and pleased voice "_'Hey Miyagi, last night was fun and I want to do it again! This time I bought a vanilla flavoured lube and a couple of those adult toys you mentioned! Look forward to it! Love, Shinobu!'_"

Hiroki's face paled as the words on screen finally processed, shuddering uncontrollably as unwelcomed _images_ began appearing in the forefront of his mind.

Miyagi uncharacteristically blushed a pale shade of red, but his subordinate didn't even notice it as he was having some sort of internal conflict inside his own head.

"Urgh" Hiroki said, sounding almost ill. He grabbed the water and swallowed a large mouthful, trying to wash down the sudden unpleasant taste in his mouth.

"Well, at least he's writing in proper sentences now!" Miyagi laughed and took his phone back from Hiroki's trembling hand.

The younger man raised his head and shuddered, looking like a child who'd just woken up from a horrible nightmare "I think I liked it better when I couldn't understand his message!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Poor, _poor_ Hiroki-chan! Tormented by such a perverted boss! ^.~

Anyways, I'm actually really terrible with the whole sms speak and I rarely text message my friends, I rather call and talk to them (Even though I have some friends who message me that way and I have no clue what they're saying? I actually think they do it now just to annoy me!) So yea, that message was the best I could do with my limited 'skills' (I'm embarrassed to admit that I had to google it, and I ended up using a site that translated abbreviated words into _real_ words! So pathetic for a girl my age! ^^;)  
I tried to make it really confusing and impossible to understand, but I think I failed epically! Though, I'm sure if I asked my parents, they wouldn't be able interpret it! *shrugs*  
The message translates:  
"Hey M (Miyagi), are you still at work? Anyway, just to let you know, I have a little surprise for you tonight and I can't wait so please come home quickly and we'll talk then! Love S (Shinobu)!"  
Oh, and (^3^) is a kissy face, which I'm sure we all realise! XD

Thanks for reading! *kisses* (^3^)


End file.
